


Good and bad // Niall Horan and Harry Styles

by NarrysRendezvous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Niall Horan, Dark!Harry, Domestic Violence, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Top Harry, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrysRendezvous/pseuds/NarrysRendezvous
Summary: The typical AU with bad boy Harry and cute next door neighbor Niall... or is it???





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I like this one, I’ll see how the response is and maybe I’ll continue it. I already have a second chapter written so if I see that you like it I will post it :)  
> -As always all the love L. xx

The summer was coming to an end and instead of using the remaining few days to party with his friends, Niall was moving to a new town. His mom got a new and better job so they had to move away. Niall hated that idea especially because this was his senior year of high school; the year when you hang out with your friends all day and have the time of your life. 

Niall sighed loudly as his mum parked her car in the driveway of their new house. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Oh, come on, darling. It might not be as bad as you think.", she said.

Niall nodded,"I guess... I mean I'll give it a shot, but I can't promise you I'll like it here." 

She laughed,"Don't be so negative." 

She walked out of the car and took some of the boxes with their stuff in the house. Niall got out as well and helped with the rest. He also unpacked the boxes and put the things around the house where they're supposed to be. Even though he was salty because of the fact that his mum made him move out of their hometown, he still wanted to help her and not make her do all of this by herself. 

By the time they were done, three hours have already passed by. Niall decided to get a breath of fresh air so he went out to his front porch and sat down. He sighed and rested his head on his hand while looking around the street. He then spotted one of his neighbors and much to his surprise it was a boy his age, but he looked like someone who definitely wouldn't hang out with Niall. He was tall and handsome, had long curly brown hair, he was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. Niall thought that he looked like young John Travolta. Niall kept on staring at him, completely in awe with his good looks and dark appearance. For a second the boy looked back at Niall, but the next second looked away, got in his car and drove away. Niall bit his lip and smiled a bit while thinking of all the impossible fantasies of being the cute boy next door who fell for the angsty, dark bad boy. He was so deep into his thoughts that he closed his eyes... only to be snapped awake by his mum calling his name. 

"Niall! What would you like for dinner?", She asked.

Niall sighed losing his trail of thought,"Anything, mum. I really don't care." 

Later that night he was in his bedroom listening and dancing to music while getting ready for bed. He passed by the window and looked out for a second only to see the same boy from earlier that day. He immediately stopped his singing and focused himself on his neighbor. 

He was sitting on a bench behind his house, smoking and moving his head to music that Niall could hear quite clearly coming from his direction. He listened closely and heard he was listening to Fleetwood Mac which made Niall super excited because holy shit, the hot boy has a similar music taste to me. Niall kept his gaze focused on the boy until the boy turned around and saw Niall who instantly ducked down to the floor and hid behind the wall. 

"Fucking hell, Niall. You can't just stare at people through an open window.", he said to himself.

Niall sighed and got up from the floor and just decided it was best to go to bed. As he closed his eyes he couldn't stop thinking about his goddamn neighbor. Niall kept fumbling around in his bed for hours, trying to get him out of his head until sleep finally took over him. 

A few days later Monday has finally come. For the past two days, Niall slowly settled into this new town and his new home. He kind of actually grew fond of it. Partially because he already made a few friends who go to his school and partially because every night, at the same time, before bed he could spy on his neighbor who smoked in his backyard. 

He walked to school with Kevin, a guy who went to school with him and who he also met on Grindr; not to have sex, but just to see how many gay guys there are in this town. Sadly, there wasn't very many of them his age... at least not on the app. 

"Okay so let me warn you about some teachers. First of, Mrs. Robinson the science teacher. Ugh, a real fucking bitch. She's like your local Christian who instead of giving the lecture talks about how being gay is wrong. Like sis, it's literally the 21st century; no one is bothered by people being gay anymore!", he said and Niall laughed loudly. 

Kevin kept on with his story,"Secondly, Mr. Smith, the p.e. teacher. UGH! Fucking pervert! Not only does he pray on girls, but the way he checks guys out! Honey, just come out of that goddamn glass closet already, we see you... so basically if you want to get out of doing stuff or just want a good grade, wear like really tight booty shorts. You have a nice ass, he will literally let you do anything you want." 

Niall laughed again,"I don't have a good ass!" 

"Um, yes you do.", Kevin replied and laughed,"Okay lastly we have Mrs. Fletcher the math teacher. She's not a bad person or anything, but like her tests are impossibly hard. Like harder than my mans dick on the weekend yanno what I'm saying." 

Niall laughed again, he liked Kevin's sense of humor.

"You're really funny.", Niall said while still laughing.

"Baby, I wish I was joking. My ass, is that good.", he said while laughing as well. 

They walked into the school and into their first class of the day. It was really boring, but Niall took notes and wrote down everything he thought was important. This was his last year of high school, he wasn't going to let his GCSE's be shit. He always was an excellent student and he wanted to keep it that way. The day went by slowly and finally it was time for lunch. Kevin and him went to the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat at one of the tables.

"Holy shit, did you see that substitute from history! Ooof, boy could like get it.", Kevin laughed. 

Niall nodded,"Mhm, I agree. His ass looks so good that I would become a top just so I could fuck that ass." 

As they were talking, Niall lifted his head up and saw the boy he spied on all the time take a seat at one of the tables. He stopped talking and again just looked at him in awe. 

Kevin looked at Niall and then at the boy he was staring at.

"Oh no, sis. We can't have you crushing on Styles.", he said while snapping Niall out of his thoughts. 

"What? Why? What's his name again?", Niall said immediately intrigued.

Kevin rolled his eyes,"That over there is Harry Styles. And you shouldn't have a crush on him because it's pointless. He's the biggest dickhead you could ever meet. And also like EVERYONE has a crush on him. I don't, because personally I'm not into guys who look like they sacrifice small children to Satan, but like the majority of the school wants to get with him."

Niall laughed confused,"Why? Is he like the super popular kid in school?" 

"Probably the opposite. Like nobody really likes him. I mean people like him, but as I said; He's kind of a douchebag. Yet still like everybody wants to fuck with him. Why? Because the legend says...well that's what Jamie says at least... that he's so good at sex that you literally pass out. He's also super fucking hot.", Kevin said.

Niall nodded and tried to say something, but Kevin just continued,"But it's not really worth it. Like he can't be your usual Friday dick appointment. He will fuck you once or date you for a week and fuck you twice and then break up with you. Also don't pick a fight with him because you will most certainly lose. Last year he beat up the football captain in the blink of an eye because he called him a faggot... To be honest Brian deserved it, you can't go around calling Harry Styles a faggot and then expect not to get your ass kicked. Anyways, Harry Styles means trouble and I wouldn't recommend messing around with him." 

Niall just nodded again and smiled,"Thanks for the heads up, I guess."

"No problem.", Kevin said,"Also, I'm throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?" 

"Yes! I love parties!", Niall exclaimed.

"Dope. The whole school will be there.", Kevin said proudly,"My parents aren't home so we can get wrecked."

Niall bit his lip,"Will Harry Styles be there?" 

Kevin looked at him and sighed,"I swear to god you're losing your mind... but I guess if you want to try to hook up with him, I'll invite him." 

Niall smiled,"Please? I just wanna meet him and maybe be friends with him."

Kevin laughed,"He doesn't have friends, he has people he hates and people he hates less than others. Well he has some friends, like douchey straight guys from his band and the football team because he beat up Brian, and no one likes Brian. But thankfully for you, I'm one of the people he hates less because I let him cheat on the final math exam last year." 

Kevin took an invitation from his bag, got up and walked to Harry. Niall looked at them closely.

"Hey, Styles. I'm throwing a party tonight, you should come. There's gonna be booze.", Kevin said while laughing. 

Harry took the invitation and smiled a bit,"If there's free booze I'm coming." 

His voice was so captivating. It was deep and raspy and slow. So painfully slow, Niall thought that it probably took him ten seconds to say that short sentence. 

Kevin sat back next to Niall,"There, I invited your man candy, but I can't guarantee you that he won't fuck someone who's not you tonight."

"That's fine. I just wanna get to know him first.", Niall said as the bell rang.

"Uh oh, P.E. starts in ten minutes.", Kevin said as they got up,"Better get your hot pants on, Horan. Gotta seduce Styles and Mr. Smith." Kevin added while giving Niall's ass a joking spank.

Niall laughed,"You're right, the pants they gave me for P.E. are fucking tiny! Half of my ass is out."

"That's a good thing, gotta show the boys what you got.", Kevin joked as they walked to the big court outside.

Once they got dressed, Kevin, him and a few other of Kevin's friends he just met, sat on a bench and chatted only to be stopped by a loud whistle. Then a really tall strong man, probably around 40 years old, walked out. 

"Alright, start running laps. First we are doing five, but if you keep disobeying, you're doing ten.", he said and blew his whistle again. 

Niall and his friends started running. Niall hated running. It was exhausting and pointless.

"Ugh, I hate this. It's too hot for this shit.", he said in a whiny tone.

"Shut up, the sooner we finish the less laps that dickhead will give us.", Kevin replied and laughed. 

Ten minutes later they were finished and sat down on the grass. Niall was breathing heavily and drinking some water. That's when Harry walked out into the field. He still wore his black jeans and leather jacket and he had dark sunglasses on his face. 

"Styles, you're late. And where are your gym clothes.", the teacher asked.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot we had P.E. And I didn't feel like wearing those clothes. Not my style.", he said in an arrogant tone which made the rest of the students laugh. Harry smirked at that, loving that the rest of the students supported his mockery of mr. Smith.

"Well, I don't think your style is getting suspended on the first day either.", the teacher replied angrily now.

Harry sat down on the grass and lit a cigarette,"What do you mean? That's totally my shit." 

The students laughed again and Harry made that goddamn smirk again that drove Niall absolutely crazy. 

"Styles, put that out. First of all it's not healthy, second of all smoking is not allowed on the premises of the school.", Mr. Smith said now furious.

"Nah, I don't think so.", Harry replied calmly while blowing the smoke out in the teachers direction.

"That's it, go to the principal. Now.", the teacher said, trying to win this discussion between him and a stupid teenage rebel.

"Make me, old man. What are you gonna do? Carry me to the principals office?", Harry added while smirking once more.

The rest of the students laughed again and cheered Harry on. The teacher sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes,"Whatever, class dismissed." 

They clapped and some guys high fived Harry while walking out. While Kevin and Niall walked by Kevin smiled at Harry.

"Nice one, mate. Feel free to drink all of my alcohol tonight.", he said while they walked out.

Niall laughed,"Mate? I thought you and Harry aren't really friends?" 

Kevin rolled his eyes,"We're not. I don't like him. But I mean he literally saved my ass from that perv. And anyone who does that gets a plus in my book." 

A few classes later, the day finally came to an end. Kevin and Niall walked home together and Kevin gave Niall tips on what to wear to the party. 

When Niall finally got home, he was met with his mum who was cooking lunch. He set his bag down and sat at the table.

"Hey, baby. How was school today? You made any new friends?", she asked while putting food on the table.

Niall nodded and smiled,"Yes!! I met a few guys and they're honestly really great. Kevin even invited me to a party tonight, can I go?", he asked and smiled politely.

She laughed and shook her head,"Yes, you can go. But I expect you at home by 2am, I expect you not to drink too much and not to do anything stupid with random boys." 

Niall rolled his eyes,"Mum! Relax! You know I'm responsible! At least you don't have to worry about me getting a girl pregnant!", he laughed.

She looked at him sternly,"I'm being serious. If you were straight I'd tell you not to bring girls home, you're gay, so I'm telling you not to bring boys home."

Niall smiled,"Don't worry."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess people kinda liked the first chapter so here is the second chapter.  
> -As always all the love L. xx

Niall got ready for the party. He made sure to look really good so Harry would hopefully notice him. He wore blue skinny jeans that really emphasized every curve he had and a grey shirt.

He walked to Kevin's house which was ten minutes away from his and he was glad it was so close because he knew if he got too drunk he wouldn't have to walk long to get home. He knocked on the door and Kevin opened it.

"WOOO! Niall's here! Everybody this is Niall! He's new so you all better give him a nice warm welcome!", he said while pulling Niall in drunkenly and gave him a beer.

Niall laughed and said hi to people greeting him. He hung out mainly around Kevin and the other guys he met earlier today at school. The house was full of people. When Kevin said that the whole school was coming, he wasn't joking.

After a while he and Kevin were alone, dancing to a song that was blasting throughout the house.

"So, has Harry come?", Niall asked.

Kevin nodded while drinking his beer, "Yup, I tried keeping an eye on him, but I lost him quite quickly. Too many people came.", he said while laughing.

"Yeah, there's a fuck tone of people. I went to a lot of parties, but never to a one where literally a hundred people came.", Niall said and laughed.

"I can't help it that I'm popular.", Kevin said in a tone imitating the famous mean girls quote.

Niall laughed and took another beer.

"Wooahh, easy Horan. That's your like sixth beer.", Kevin joked.

"Fuck off, I'm Irish. I can handle my alcohol.", Niall said while laughing and sticking his tongue out to Kevin.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, you nasty bitch.", Kevin laughed.

A few more hours passed and eventually, Niall lost track of Kevin. He was now alone so he decided to go out a bit, to get some fresh air. The house was getting really hot and all the drinks made his head a bit droopy.

He walked out to the back porch and that's when he saw Harry. He was sitting alone on the stairs smoking with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Niall slowly walked closer and sat down next to him on the stairs. He breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. He rested his hands on his knees and looked up at the clear summer sky filled with millions of shiny stars.

"The sky is so pretty tonight.", he said quietly.

Harry looked at him, not really sure if Niall was talking to him.

"Don't you think?", Niall said again and turned to him.

Harry shook his head and laughed a bit, "Fuck that, it's just a void filled with tiny burning planets or meteors that explode eventually."

Niall laughed, "Yeah, but it looks pretty.", he said, "By the way, nice to meet you I'm Niall."

Harry smiled, "Harry.", he replied, "But you probably already know that and think that I'm the local bully who's mean to everyone."

"Well, yeah I heard some things about you... but I don't really believe what people tell me about others. I like to have my own judgement of people.", Niall said softly.

Harry nodded and took a drink from the bottle.

He passed the bottle towards Niall, "Want a drink?"

Niall shook his head and showed Harry a beer bottle in his hand, "Already got one."

Harry nodded and took another sip, "Beer? Makes sense, you're Irish after all."

Niall laughed, "How do you know I'm Irish?", he asked.

"You talk like you just came from finding a pot of gold.", Harry laughed.

"Did you just call me a leprechaun?", Niall laughed loudly.

"I mean, you're short, blonde hair. It would all make sense.", Harry joked.

"My hair is coloured, I'm not naturally blonde. I'm just gay.", Niall said.

"Your new bestie is Kevin and you're also gay? Wow, who would've thought?", Harry said fake surprised.

Niall laughed at Harry's comment, "Stop making fun of my gayness, I mean, you're gay too right?"

Harry nodded, "Yup. You have a point."

They exchanged a few more laughs and then slowly went back to sitting in silence. Eventually, Harry drowned down the entire bottle of vodka.

"Ah, shit. It's empty.", he said in disappointment.

"You really shouldn't drink anymore tonight. A whole bottle? That can get an elephant drunk.", Niall said.

"That's my second one for your information. And don't you worry about that. No amount of alcohol could kill me.", Harry laughed drunkenly.

Niall just shook his head okay and went back to sitting in silence.

"Well. I'm leaving you, Niall. Gonna get some more to drink and find someone to shag. See you in school.", Harry said while getting up, but his legs betrayed him because of too much alcohol in his body and he almost fell. He would've fallen if Niall didn't react quickly and held him up.

He laughed drunkenly, "Well, fuck. I might have had a bit too much to drink. My goddamn legs are betraying me."

Harry leaned on Niall and Niall held him up as much as he could, but the taller boy was quite heavy and Niall wasn't really strong.

"I think, you should probably go home now.", Niall said while laughing at Harry's state.

Harry nodded, "I guess. But just a second I don't feel so well.", he said while moving away from Niall and suddenly throwing up.

Niall cringed remembering the first time he threw up after he got too drunk.

Harry stumbled back to Niall and smiled a bit, "Wanna walk home with me? I know you live next to me hehe."

Niall laughed, "You saw me?"

Harry smirked, "See you staring at me every night."

Niall blushed which made his whole face turn red, "What?! I don't do that!"

Harry laughed and leaned onto Niall for support, "Suuure."

Niall and Harry stumbled slowly towards their houses. The cool breeze that was slowly blowing made Harry's head clear up a bit, allowing him to think more clearly and walk a bit more coordinated.

"Brrr, it's a bit cool tonight.", Niall said as he walked alongside Harry.

Harry looked at him for a second and then took off his leather jacket and hung it over Niall's shoulders.

Niall smiled, "Thanks."

Harry just smiled slightly and looked in front of himself while trying to keep his balance and still walk next to Niall.

"So what made you move here?", he asked.

Niall sighed a bit, "My mum got a new job that pays better so we decided to move. Like my parents are divorced so she has to do everything by herself... but I like it here more than I thought I would."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I can't relate on that. I absolutely hate everything in this town."

Niall laughed a bit, "Hey, you don't have to be so negative about things. Think a bit more positive and maybe your perspective will change."

Harry laughed too, "I like your way of thinking. It's stupid, but I like it."

Niall blushed a bit and smiled to himself because Harry actually likes something about him.

Harry glanced at Niall and smiled, "What are you smiling about?"

Niall shook his head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just like smiling."

Harry laughed again, "I like that too. I love how positive and happy you are. You radiate such good vibes. Again, can't relate, but I like your positivity."

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't seem to be very nice to anyone?", Niall asked while laughing.

"I'm not nice to others because others are not nice to me. You're nice to me so I'll be nice to you. Plus people say all this shit about me, but I know I'm a good fucking person", Harry mumbled drunkenly.

"Well, as I said, I don't really believe what others tell me. I make judgements for myself.", Niall replied.

Harry nodded, "You seem like a very good person Niall. I like you.", he said as they approached Harry's house.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?", Niall asked as Harry started walking away.

"Uhh... I guess? I'll skip the first few periods though, the hangover is gonna get to me so I have to get drunk first. You know the best way to prevent a hangover is to stay drunk.", Harry laughed, "If you want to go with me you can, let's meet here at around, I don't know, ten thirty?"

Niall nodded, "Yes. Okay. Ten thirty it is.", he said quickly not even thinking about the fact that it's the second day of school and he's already going to be skipping classes just so he could spend time with Harry.

Harry walked into his house and Niall went to his own. He got in slowly, trying not to wake up his mum. He sneaked into his bedroom and started getting ready to go to bed. As he was walking towards the bed he looked through his window and saw Harry sitting in his backyard again. He looked at him for a second and Harry looked back. He smirked and waved at him. Niall blushed so hard his whole body probably turned red and he waved back. He quickly got under the covers and went to sleep.

His phone rang at around nine thirty. As he woke up the morning sun hit his eyes triggering a very bad hangover headache.

"Ah, fuck.", Niall hissed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

He rolled out of bed and got dressed. As he was getting dressed he saw something black draped over his chair. Upon further investigation, he realized it was Harry's leather jacket. He probably forgot to give it back when they separated last night. He took the jacket and his school bag and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He poured himself some coffee, he took some cereal and began eating his hangover away. By the time he was finished, it was time for him to leave.

He took Harry's jacket and his bag and walked out of the house. He looked over and saw Harry walking out at the same time.

He walked to him and smiled, "You forgot your jacket last night.", he said.

Harry laughed."Yeah, I forgot a lot of things from last night. Thanks for bringing it back.", he said as took the jacket from Niall and put it on.

They started walking to school together.

"I had such a fun time last night!", Niall exclaimed, "Did you?"

"Eh, it was alright. Kind of boring. The only interesting thing there was you.", Harry replied calmly as he lit a cigarette.

Niall coughed dramatically to get Harry's attention and to make him feel guilty for smoking in his presence. Harry just glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, spare me your fake choking and shit. I know those tricks, it's not working. I'm not going to put it out.", he said while laughing.

Niall sighed, "Well, it was worth a try. But I mean if you want to keep poisoning yourself; go ahead."

Harry laughed and put his arm around Niall's shoulders in a friendly matter, but Niall felt like he would literally melt. Harry's touch was so rough yet so calming. He smelled like a mixture of mint and cigarettes and Niall loved it.

"Why do you have your school bag though?", he asked.

"Because we are going to school?", Niall replied confused.

"You really thought we were going to go to school?!", Harry said while laughing.

"Well, where the hell are we going then?", Niall laughed nervously unsure as to where this conversation is going.

"I don't know, anywhere... but not to school.", Harry said with a smirk.

"I don't know if we should skip school... I mean it's not right-", Niall said, but Harry was quick to interrupt. 

"Shut up! Do you want to come with me or not?", Harry laughed.

Niall thought about it really hard; should he spend the rest of the day at school or hang out with a guy he likes and possibly get to know him better? 

"Ah fuck it!", Niall exclaimed, "I'll get in the same amount of trouble for skipping two classes and the whole day. Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

Harry smiled widely, "Yeaahh! Now we're talking!", he said, "How about we get some breakfast first. I'm starving."

Niall nodded even though he already ate his breakfast, "Yes! Me too!"


	3. 3

Harry just put sunglasses on and started walking. Without thinking Niall followed him. He didn't know where Harry was taking him, but no matter where it was he would go because it meant he could be close to Harry.

"I'm taking you to my favorite place in this whole shitty town! They have the best pancakes and best coffee ever.", Harry said with a smile.

Niall smiled as well,"Okay.", he replied and walked happily by Harry who just glanced at him and then laughed.

"I swear to fucking god, how can you be so happy and full of energy at ten in the morning after a night of heavy drinking.", he said.

"If I'm happy and if I ignore my hangover it will go away faster.", Niall said in a cheerful tone.

The truth is that Niall was so happy because he was around Harry. He couldn't deny that there was something magnetic about Harry. He felt so attracted to him. Even though Harry clearly wasn't a good influence. But Niall didn't care, he felt attracted to Harry and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from trying to date him.

They walked for a bit until they reached a small diner. Harry walked inside with Niall and they sat at one of the tables. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on top of his head. He then took off his jacket and draped it over his chair. Harry's arms were covered in tattoos and Niall found himself expecting Harry's every single move and every single tattoo.

Harry smirked at Niall,"What are you looking at?", he asked which made Niall snap back to reality.

"Oh nothing... sorry.", Niall said quietly while looking away immediately.

A second later a cheerful old lady approached them with a big smile,"Harold! My darling, how are you?", she asked while hugging Harry.

Harry laughed,"Hi, Linda. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great when I see you in here.", she said while pinching Harry's cheeks to which Harry responded by moving away, clearly not enjoying being treated like a child.

She handed both of them menus,"Harry you and your date order whatever you like, it's on the house."

Niall smiled slightly and blushed, he thought Harry would say that he wasn't his date, but Harry didn't say a word about that.

"I'll, have some pancakes and a coffee, please.", Harry said.

The lady wrote down Harry's order and looked at Niall, "What about you, sweetie?"

"Uhh... I'll have the same.", Niall replied and smiled at her. 

She just nodded and walked away to get their orders. 

Niall looked at Harry and laughed,"She seems to be really fond of you."

Harry laughed too," Yeah, I work here every summer so she knows me very well... she always says I'm like her grandson or whatever."

"Ahaa.", Niall nodded,"That's pretty cool. I don't really do summer jobs because I like to go out every day."

"Well I do that too, but I also work. I mean I do come really hungover sometimes or like actually drunk,", Harry laughed,"BUT I still work. So I can make some money for myself."

Linda then came with their food and said some more sweet things to Harry and how Harry should come work there again which Harry politely declined because he "has school"... even though he skips a lot of it. 

A bit later Harry was sipping his coffee and Niall was eating his pancakes and still staring at Harry's tattoos. He decided he wasn't going to just keep staring at them, he wanted to make some kind of conversation with Harry.

"I like your tattoos.", was the only thing Niall managed to say after desparately trying to think of something cool to say.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I like them too. I love tattoos." 

"I do too, but I'm terrified of needles. There's no way in hell I'm getting a tattoo ever.", Niall said.

Harry laughed at the response, "It doesn't really hurt that much you know."

"Oof, I don't care. Needles freak me the fuck out. I can't even look at them.", Niall laughed.

After finishing their breakfast they sat for a bit more and just chatted about boring things like school and how Niall has really good grades. But after a while their conversation has started to run dry and they had no more topics to talk about. 

"Wanna go drink somewhere?", Harry asked all of a sudden.

"What?", Niall replied confused.

"I mean go get drunk somewhere or whatever. My hangover is killing me, I want it to go away.", Harry laughed.

"Getting drunk won't stop your hangover, mate.", Niall added.

"It will postpone it for some other time though.", Harry said,"So, are you in?" 

Niall thought about it and bit his lip. He thought oh fuck it, if I'm gonna hang out with him more then it's worth it.

"Yeah, sure... I guess.", he said while getting up. 

Harry put on his jacket and sunglasses on again and walked away while waving bye at Linda.

They started walking to a nearby convenience store.

"You're not 18, how are they gonna sell you alcohol?", Niall asked already worried.

Harry laughed."Pfft, I look like I'm over 18... and if they do ask me... I have a fake ID.", he said while pulling out an ID from his pocket that looked real, but it clearly showed Harry was 21 even though he was 17. 

Niall waited outside the store for Harry and in the matter of two minutes Harry was back with a bottle of vodka.

"C'mon, I know I great place to get wasted where no one will bother us.", Harry said while dragging Niall behind himself. 

They walked to an old, secluded park. Niall walked carefully to make sure no grass touched his leg. Harry glanced at him and laughed.

"What is it, princess? Not good enough for your standards? Can't stand a bit of grass touching you?", Harry mocked.

Niall blushed, "No, it's fine. Sorry," 

Harry pulled Niall by his hand, "Cmon, mate, relax. I'm just messing with you." 

They sat down on a bench, Harry opened the bottle, took a drink and then passed it to Niall. Niall took a small sip at first, but then seeing how Harry wasn't impressed he decided on taking a large gulp which burned his throat like hell, but he pretended he was fine. 

"Woah, I guess you really are irish.", Harry laughed while taking the bottle and drinking again.

"Hey, stop stereotyping.", Niall laughed as well and drank again when Harry finished. 

They went on like this until they drank the whole bottle. They laughed and made jokes, but after a while their conversation ran dry again. So they just sat there next to eachother looking at nothing.

"Wanna make out?", Harry mumbled drunkenly. 

Niall's whole body blushed, "What?" 

"I'm bored, wanna make out?", Harry said and looked at Niall. 

"Yes.", Niall said quickly, then grabbed Harry's face and kissed him passionately. 

Harry moaned into the kiss and put his hand on the back of Niall's neck to deepen the kiss. Niall melted under Harry's touch. Harry was a really good kisser and Niall was completely under his control. He could do whatever he wanted with him and Niall wouldn't stop him. 

Harry grabbed Niall by his waist and pulled him on top of him so Niall is straddling him. Niall ran his hands down Harry's chest and took off his jacket. He ran his hands over Harry's biceps and all of his tattoos. 

Harry pressed his thumbs into Niall's hips and then broke the kiss. 

"You're really hot.", he said while biting his lip and looking at Niall lustfully. 

Niall suddenly got a huge boost of confidence, probably from the attention and the alcohol, and he decided to rub his hips onto Harry's crotch. 

"Fuck me.", Niall said while smirking. 

Harry looked at him with a shocked expression, "What?" 

"I said, fuck me.", Niall repeated. 

To which Harry responded by kissing Niall and unbuttoning his pants...

Twenty minutes later, they were breathless, messy and they looked like they were hit by a truck. Their clothes were wrinkled and looked like they were thrown somewhere and then hurriedly put on after, which is exactly what happened. 

Niall looked at Harry who was already looking at him, “This was amazing.” 

Harry smirked, “I agree. We should do this more often.”, Harry replied casually.

Niall nodded and smiled, but he knew that to Harry this didn’t mean dating. Niall checked the time on his watch. 

“Ah, shit. My mums gonna come home soon. When she finds out I didn’t go to school today she will kill me.”, Niall laughed. 

“Just come home later, I mean if she’ll be mad at you for something might as well take advantage of it.”, Harry said.

“That’s a terrible idea... but okay, where do you wanna go?”, Niall said. 

Harry shrugged, “My dad’s not home today and my brother went to his girlfriend’s house so I guess we can go to my place?” 

Niall nodded and smiled, ”Okay. I’d love that.” 

They got up and walked to Harry’s house. 

Niall checked his driveway and sighed in relief when he saw his mum still hasn’t come home. Harry unlocked the door and walked inside with Niall. The house was simple, but kind of messy. 

“Sorry about the mess, my dad doesn’t really give a shit.”, Harry said and took Niall to his bedroom. 

Harry’s bedroom was dark, had red neon lights on the walls and the curtains were drawn. There was a record player on Harry’s desk and a bunch of vinyls neatly stacked in a box. There were a few band posters on the wall and there was a guitar in the corner. 

“Oh my god, you play the guitar?! I do too!”, Niall exclaimed in excitement. 

Harry smiled widely, “Really?! You can play the guitar?” 

Niall took the guitar and started strumming some easily recognizable riffs. Harry smiled in approval and clapped.

“Damn, Horan. You’re good. I might just add you to my band.”, Harry laughed. 

Niall laughed as well, “You think I’d fit in with you guys? Black isn’t my colour.” 

Harry laughed loudly, “Alright, we’ll talk the details once you’re actually in the band.” 

Harry and Niall spent the rest of their time playing some songs on the guitar, singing along to some records and cracking jokes. They got along really well. Harry pulled out some weed and rolled a joint. Niall never smokes, but the situation felt right so he decided to accept Harry’s offer of sharing a joint with him. They laughed even harder after that and enjoyed each others presence even more. 

But their idle was broken by the sound of a car pulling into Harry’s driveway. Harry froze immediately.

“Shit, my dad’s home. Niall, hide.”, Harry said.

Niall pulled a confused expression, “Your dad doesn’t allow you to have friends over?” 

“Niall, listen to me. Get under the bed. Now!”, Harry commanded looking more worried with each second passing. 

Niall obliged and hid under Harry’s bed. Then a door slamming could be heard. 

“Harry! Where the fuck are you?!”, a man’s voice echoed through the house. 

“I’m in my room, dad.”, Harry replied. 

The door of Harry’s room then slammed open which made Niall flinch cos it shocked him. 

“Where the fuck were you last night?!”, the man spoke. 

“I told you. I went to a friend’s house. You said I could go.”, Harry said. 

“I never said that.”, the man replied.

“Yes you did! You said that you didn’t care and that I can go!”, Harry protested. 

Suddenly a loud hit echoed through the room. 

“Do not fucking talk back to me or I will kick you out of the house. Now apologize for being a no good son.”, the man said angrily. 

“I’m not apologizing for shit! I didn’t do anything! You’re the problem here! Not me!”, Harry yelled back. 

Another loud hit echoed through the room and Harry whinced in pain. Niall stood frozen. 

“SAY YOU’RE SORRY FOR BEING A SHIT SON OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!”, the man demanded.

“I’m sorry.”, Harry mumbled quietly. 

Another smack was heard.

“I’m sorry what?!”, the man said.

“I’m sorry, sir.”, Harry replied with a shaky voice. 

The man scoffed and then left the room. The front door was heard opening and closing once again and his car drove off. 

“You can come out now.”, Harry said in a cold tone.

Niall got out from under the bed and looked at Harry who had a bruise on his eye and his nose was bleeding. 

“Harry I-,”, Niall tried saying something but Harry stopped him. 

“If you say one word about this to anyone I will make sure you can’t speak ever again.”, Harry looked at him sternly. 

Niall just nodded and looked at Harry with pity in his eyes.

“I think you should leave now. It was nice hanging out with you.”, Harry said while getting up and walking with Niall to the front door.

“Oh, alright. We should hang out more often.”, Niall said.

“Uh, sure. Yeah.”, Harry replied coldly while opening the door for Niall. 

Niall smiled at him and waved bye. Harry only closed the door behind him. 

Niall was still shocked from what he heard. He felt bad for Harry. Does his dad do this often? Is this why he was scared when he heard his car pull up? 

Niall walked into his house and was greeted by his mum who had no clue Niall missed school today or maybe she didn’t want to mention it to Niall. Niall was glad he had a mother like this. She let him do what he wanted and she was never strict or mean to him. Niall went to his room and sat on his bed. He kept thinking about Harry and how he was cold when he was saying goodbye to him earlier. He liked Harry a lot and he hoped Harry feels the same way.


End file.
